Someone Like You
by PLDLAURA
Summary: Sequel to Where Have You Been. Sutton and Dallas are back together, while Mrs. Torres and Katie Matlin are up to some trouble together. Katie wants Dallas. Sutton isn't going to let that happen and she won't back down.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! It's sequel to Where Have You Been. Sorry it took a bit, I didn't have much writing inspiration but I probably will write more since I can't do much. I'm going to the doctors tomorrow. I think I have a bruised rib -.- and my family agrees. I think I'm going to do a Luke Baker story next, then Drew/Bianca, then Campbell (It almost broke my heart when he fell)/ Maya. Sorry it's short but presenting Someone Like You!**

** Previously on Where Have You Been:**

_"Okay." she said. Another score for Team Dallas! We got to the Torres place and walked in to here Audra and someone else conversing. "Shh." Sutton said. Wait that's Katie Matlin. What the hell is she doing here?_

_"So you don't like Sutton either." Audra said._

_"Yeah and I have a plan… to get rid of her." Katie said._

**Dallas POV**

Oh shit. Katie and Audra want to get rid of Sutton! Why does Audra care? I'm not her son, but her billet son. I pull Sutton up the stairs into my room.

"Stay right here I'll be back." I said as I rushed downstairs.

"But…" she said but got cut off.

"Katie, Audra? What are you two doing here at this hour talking?" I asked.

"Oh you know Dallas, Katie and I are just having a talk." Audra said. Something big is up and it involves my Sutton.

"Well I must be going. Bye Mrs. Torres." Katie said while walking out the door pulling me, "You know why I'm here. I want you Dallas. I don't see why your with that Sutton bitch." she said. She just said that? Right in front of me about MY girlfriend. This girl must be stupid.

"Look, Katie. I'm with Sutton. I love her. So leave me alone." I said. So what if it came out harsh. She's a bitch. Just saying, well thinking.

"Dallas." she said while pulling on my Ice Hounds jacket. "You will be mine. I know your just with Sutton for the sex, so admit it. I'll be whatever you want me to be." she said. Ok no one messes with the jacket besides me and Sutton. This girl doesn't give up. Then she walks off. I'm just befuddled with her walking into my house, then trying to hook up with me and talking trash about my girlfriend. I went back into my house and stormed upstairs to Sutton.

"What did she want?" she asked while pulling me onto my bed.

"It doesn't matter." I said.

"Yes it does so tell me or you don't get sex." she said. Oh she tempts me.

"Babe. She wants me." I said. I see her face changed and then she buries her head in my jacket. "But I want you. Don't get sad. I would never go for Katie Matlin and you know that." I continued.

"Katie Matlin is going down." she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I currently have so many inspirations for stories. I don't want to start a lot but I don't know yet. Read my new one-shot Remember the Name. So I might not have a lot of quick updates. Were moving and I'm re-designing my whole room so I have a lot of planning. Anyways onto the second chapter of the sequel to Where Have You Been. Here it goes…. Someone Like You**

_'How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_  
_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold _  
_until you find it there and lead it back home'_

_~bring me to life by evanescence~_

**Previously on Someone Like You**

_"Babe. She wants me." I said. I see her face changed and then she buries her head in my jacket. "But I want you. Don't get sad. I would never go for Katie Matlin and you know that." I continued._

_"Katie Matlin is going down." she said._

**-Degrassi Community School-**

**Dallas POV**

I'm sitting with the Ice Hounds and I see Katie just staring me down. It almost gives her stalker status.

"Dallas, you and psycho Matlin?" Luke asked. What is he talking about?

"People are saying you two hooked up." Owen said. What the hell?

"So did you?" Cam asked. Sometime this rookie is just clueless.

"Hell no. I've got Sutton too. Sometime you just ask stupid questions Rook." I said. How could anyone think me and Katie would hook up? That's just out of question. It shouldn't even ever be thought of. Oh come' on now Katie walks over here. Now she just sits herself on my lap. Whore.

"Dallas." she says while tracing around my chest. So I have nice abs but I don't want her messing with them. I back my chair up and stand up so it sent Katie to the floor.

"Oops." I said and just walk off. I see Sutton and put my arms around her waist and kiss her. That feels better, a lot better than Katie on my lap. She has a bony ass.

"Wow that was all of a sudden." Sutton said, then kissing me back. I didn't say anything since I didn't know what to say. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Katie." I said. I'm sort of speechless at the moment.

"What did she do now?" she asked.

"Well she came up to me and acting like a whore and sat on my dick. She has a bony ass but I got up and she fell to the floor." I said. That sort of sounded bad on my part. Well kind of.

"Well. I hope she realizes your mine." she said while moving her hands from my neck down my arms. It was sorta hot.

"Speaking of mine, here." I said then taking off my Toronto Ice Hounds jacket and putting it on her.

"It's huge. I'm tiny." Sutton said while laughing.

"Your coming to my next game right?" I asked her.

"Of course I am." she said. She reached on her toes and kissed me again.

"Then wear this. We don't want any Lakehurst asses hitting on you, now do we?" I told her.

"Well I do love the attention. My ass is very hot." she said while giggling. She has the cutest giggle.

"Watch it. That ass is mine." I said while moving my hands down to her ass.

"I'll be at your game. Those puck bunnies better watch it." she said.

**AN: It almost killed me seeing tomorrows promo. DON'T HURT MY DALLAS'S HEART. Lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I have some really good ideas to come up and I will have a new story out soon, possibly later today so look out for it**

**Previously on Someone Like You**

_"You're coming to my next game right?" I asked her._

_"Of course I am." she said. She reached on her toes and kissed me again._

_"Then wear this. We don't want any Lakehurst asses hitting on you, now do we?" I told her._

_"Well I do love the attention. My ass is very hot." she said while giggling. She has the cutest giggle._

_"Watch it. That ass is mine." I said while moving my hands down to her ass._

_"I'll be at your game. Those puck bunnies better watch it." she said._

**Dallas POV**

**-Hockey Arena-**

So the game is starting and my girl is here, wearing my jacket of course. That better keep the Lakehurst dumbasses away. I'm going down the court Baker passes the puck to me I sweep past the Lakehurst guys and score into our goal! I see Sutton jump up and cheer.

**-Game is over-**

So we won the game and I'm going to go find Sutton. I don't see her in her seat. So I go check the snack bar area. She's not there. I see her with the Lakehurst guys. Oh shit.

**Sutton POV**

"Oh come on babe, just come back with us. We could have a foursome." Nic said. I can't believe Nic is here. Since he said that I threw the coffee I got at his face. Yes it was hot and fresh. Nic dragged me down to his area once I got the coffee. "What the hell?" he yelled and slapped me across the face.

"You Lakehurst dumb asses must not see the jacket she's wearing." Dallas said. Yes my Dallas is here.

"We're going to the ravine." Nic said while dragging me off. I couldn't get free of the three guys grip.

"Oh that's it you don't mess with my girl like that." Dallas said while running up and clocking Nic in the face. I got free and ran over and hugged Dallas. Well I was really holding onto him for my life since I know what Nic can do. We walked off and went to my house since Mrs. Torres hates me.

"Sutton. What happened with you and Nic in the past?" Dallas asked me. So here comes a big story.

"So you know how I'm from California. Well Nic lived there too. We were next door neighbors. I started to get involved with Nic, in ways I shouldn't, we hooked up, did drugs, and he started harassing people. One time I saw it. Things all of a sudden turned. He started to blackmail me saying if I didn't continue to hook up with him, he would make the whole school turn on me. I didn't want that to happen since I saw that happen to a lot of people. I became like the Evie Zamora from the movie Thirteen of my school but then Nic started to rape and abuse me when my mom started to be gone a lot. Then my mom had decided to move so I got away from it." I said. That's practically my life story spilled right there.

"Wow. I'm so sorry that happened." Dallas said.

"Don't be sorry it's not your fault, but I was terrified when Nic dragged me over to his section." I told him.

"You know what? Drew is throwing the Ice Hounds a party in celebration. Do you want to go?" he said.

"I guess, but that better not be your excuse to hook up with me." I joked.

"Well we could hook up now?" he offered.

"Dallas." I said. I couldn't say much.

"A little to early huh?" he said.

"Yeah, but let's go to the party." I said while hoping up, grabbing my purse, the jacket, and Dallas. I leaned up to kiss him. He's always there for me.

**AN: So I did some foreshadowing in this chapter and some for next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Story: Drew Torres Must Die**

**Beware this chapter has a few POV switching**

* * *

** Previously on Someone Like You:**

_"You know what? Drew is throwing the Ice Hounds a party in celebration. Do you want to go?" he said._

_"I guess, but that better not be your excuse to hook up with me." I joked._

_"Well we could hook up now?" he offered._

_"Dallas." I said. I couldn't say much._

_"A little to early huh?" he said._

_"Yeah, but let's go to the party." I said while hoping up, grabbing my purse, the jacket, and Dallas. I leaned up to kiss him. He's always there for me._

**-At Torres' House-**

**-Middle of the Party-**

**-Sutton POV-**

The party has been going on for awhile and Dallas has had a lot of beers. I've had none. Since the whole Nic thing back in California, I won't touch beer. This party has been funny. Drew ended up streaking. According to the Ice Hounds, he's done it before at a party before. I just decide to go to Dallas' room and go lay down to get away from the noise.

**-Dallas POV-**

**-Downstairs-**

"Yo man, I just saw Sutton go upstairs. You're going to need this." Luke yelled to me and took the huge trophy cup and made me chug it.

"Now get your ass upstairs." Owen yelled. So I went upstairs to my room. I found Sutton.

"Babe, let's hook up." I said.

**-Sutton POV-**

Dallas started kind of pin me to the bed. He's drunk.

"Dallas. You're drunk." I said.

"No I'mmm not." he stammered out. He started to grope me and take my shirt off when I slapped him.

"Stop." I yelled.

"Come on' baby. No need to get physical and slap me." he said.

"You're the one getting physical. Dallas. Stay right here. I'm going to get you water." I said as I went to open the door.

"Your not going anywhere." Dallas said while grabbing my waist and pulling me back to the bed and getting on top of me and continued just where he was at.

"You must want to be like Nic." I said.

"I'm nothing like Nic so don't ever say that." he said.

"Your acting like him right now." I said. He proceeded to start to make out with me and I tried to push him off but he's a lot bigger than me. I finally got to the side a bit to get him to stop. I quickly got downstairs and went to get him water when I ran into Owen.

"Aren't you supposed to be fucking with Dallas right now?" Owen asked.

"Well he's drunk as fuck and I'm getting him water. Why do you care?" I asked.

"Since a pretty girl shouldn't be unattended." he said while grabbing my arm and trying to drag me into Drew's room.

"Let me go." I yelled since we we're by Dallas' room and he might hear, if he's not to drunk. He stumbled out of his room.

"Why the hell are you touching my girl." he yelled. He's sort of an angry drunk.

"Eh not my fault your to drunk to fuck a hot girl." Owen said.

"I'm not that drunk. I can fuck her now. In fact I will." Dallas said while pulling me into the room and locking the door.

"No you won't. I got you water so drink it." I said.

"Sutton. Please." he begged.

"Well drink the damn water and when you don't resort to nearly raping me you might have a chance. Until then just don't talk to me." I said and managing to get out of the house without anyone stopping me.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Idea: Cam**/**Maya/Dallas story but I don't want to have a lot of stories. Sorry for typos I'm on my phone anyways...**

**Previously on Someone Like You**

_"I'm not that drunk. I can fuck her now. In fact I will." Dallas said while pulling me into the room and locking the door._

_"No you won't. I got you water so drink it." I said._

_"Sutton. Please." he begged._

_"Well drink the damn water and when you don't resort to nearly raping me you might have a chance. Until then just don't talk to me." I said and managing to get out of the house without anyone stopping me._

**Dallas POV**

So I don't remember anything from the party. Sutton won't talk to me. Owen won't talk to me. Now I see Sutton sitting on Owen's lap. What happened? I would ask Drew but the both of us were pretty out of it this morning.

"Luke! What happened at the party?" I asked. He better tell me or he's getting a beating out of practice.

"You got drunk. According to Sutton, attempted to rape her, Owen tried to hook up with her. You two argued. Sutton tried to sober you up but you just wanted to fuck her." he said. I sounded like the biggest douche in the world.

"Oh shit." I said and walked off to Sutton and Owen. She seemed to be flaunting herself all over him. He seemed pretty pleased.

"What are you doing here?" Owen muttered.

"I was trying to talk to Sutton but you seem to interrupt. Sutton can we talk?" I asked.

"Why? If you want to tell me, you can tell all of my friends." she said. She plays hard to get. I don't want to tell Owen, Bianca, and Drew about my stupidity.

"Sutton." I said.

"Ok then, Owen why don't we head up to the boiler room." she said. Oh hell no. The looks on Bianca and Drew's faces. I got told stories of there.

"I'm down." Owen said.

"Sutton, do you really want to hook up with Owen? You of all people should know he will treat you like Nic did. Didn't he try and rape you at the party?" I said.

"Didn't you?" she said. That just blew up in my face.

"Owen. Are you sure you want to put your dick somewhere that I've fucked? Ever heard of bro code?" I said. He's an ass for trying to hook up with her. They just walked off. I have to get her back.

"You realize you sounded like a douche to Owen. That's not a way to get her back." Drew said.

"I hope you know there not hooking up. Sutton just wants back at you." Bianca said.

"We all know Owen will rape her." I said.

"Well you attempted too." Drew said.

"I was drunk." I said.

"Not a good defense." Bianca said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ideas. They kill me. I don't want a lot of un-finished stories. Either way the promo for next week killed me on the inside -.- We need a ship name for Dallas and Sutton. Mutton, Sallas, Mitton, Sike, and Dutton are a no.**

**Previously on Someone Like You**

_"You realize you sounded like a douche to Owen. That's not a way to get her back." Drew said._

_"I hope you know there not hooking up. Sutton just wants back at you." Bianca said._

_"We all know Owen will rape her." I said._

_"Well you attempted too." Drew said._

_"I was drunk." I said._

_"Not a good defense." Bianca said._

**-Sutton POV-**

So I'm not sure if I want to forgive Dallas. He hurt me on the inside. He knew what Nic did and he attempted to do the same thing. I don't know what to do. I've been hanging out with Owen but it's just to make him jealous. Owen seems to just want to fuck me. Not that I'm against hookups. I just don't want one right now. I'm sure he has a sweet side somewhere down inside but I just don't see it. I feel someone grab my waist. It almost feels uncomfortable and forced. I turn and see Owen. He's hot but he's also hot-headed and gets mad fast. I haven't seen a true sweet side to him like I have with, Mike. Why am I thinking of Mike?

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Owen said while grabbing my hand. We started walking and he's like I forgot something. I don't want you to see until we get there so I'm going to put a blindfold on you." he continued. Now I don't like this situation.

"Uh why?" I asked.

"You'll see." he said.

"I want to know now." I said.

"Why must you be stubborn Sutton?" he asked.

"Since I'm stubborn. You will get over that fact. In fact Dallas liked how I'm stubborn." I said.

"Well I'm not Dallas and I don't like it." Owen said. He's starting to piss me off.

"Do you have a sweet side?" I asked.

"Look Sutton, just shut-up and wait till we get there." he whisper-yelled at me.

"Uh excuse you but maybe I don't want to go there." I said.

"Well you are." he said. He started to drag me to the boiler room.

"Let me go." I said. I tried to break-free of his grip. 3 guys attempting to rape me in the same week. I'm having a bad week. I need to go out somewhere with Bianca. We got into the boiler room and he pushed me down onto a bed. Wait since when is there a bed in here? He proceeded to get on top of me and start to undress himself. "Get the hell off me." I screamed. He then tried to undress me and I started to slap the crap out of him. I heard a noise. It wasn't from Owen. It was the door opening. "HELP!" I screamed.

"Shut up." Owen said while putting his hand on my mouth. I see someone. It's Dallas. Yes! Someone is here to help.

"Get the hell off her." Dallas yelled.

"Just get out. This isn't any of your business." Owen said.

"This isn't my business. This is the girl I love. I know I messed up with her. I don't mean too. I know being drunk isn't a good excuse but that's what happened. I'm sorry Sutton. Now Owen, I suggest you get off her and leave or else the whole school will know about you attempting to rape her, especially your precious Becky that you want back." Dallas said. Owen didn't move. So Dallas clocked him straight in the face. "Don't mess with my girl." he continued. Owen fell to the floor and ran out half naked.

"Dallas." I said.

"Shh. It's okay. Just calm down." he said. He came and got on the bed with me. I sorta of stiffened since it felt weird. He knows how to comfort me but I just feel off. He puts his Toronto Ice Hounds jacket on me and then I decide to just cuddle up with him. I start crying. I don't see how I'm cuddling up to him. He attempted to rape me, but I love him. He was drunk. We all make mistakes.

"I forgive you." I say and I just close my eyes and lay in his arms.

"Are you sure you want to lay here?" he asked.

"I don't want to but I want to be with you." I said. He picked me up bridal style and carried me out. "Where are we going?" I asked now.

"Depends. Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"The Mall. Can we bring Bianca and Drew?" I asked.

"The mall? Shopping? I don't like shopping but I'll deal." he said.

"Let's go. I'll text Bianca and Drew to meet us there." I said.

"First. Let's check Tweeter." he said.

**New feature: Down-voting**

**Owen Milligan: **_I didn't do anything._

**Sutton Black and Mike Dallas down-vote this.**

**Becky Baker:** _I'm here to save the world of sins._

**Katie Matlin: **_New best friend: Becky Baker_

** Degrassi Community School down-votes this. **

**Owen Milligan:** _Becky, Can we get back together._

**Luke Baker:** _I thought you were against gays Becky? Then why be best friends with a girl, who's ex's little 'brother' is a girl?_

**Becky Baker:** _More like you Luke. Your best friends with a guy who's brother is gay._

**Luke Baker:** _Was* _

**Becky Baker: I need to save Adam Torres, Sutton Black, Mike Dallas, and Tristan Milligan**

**Comments:**

**Owen Milligan:**_ Don't bring my brother into this_

**Luke Baker:** _Or what? You'll slam her into a locker?_

**Mike Dallas**: _Don't bring Sutton, Adam, and I into this._

**Becky Baker:** _Slam me into a locker and you go to hell Owen Milligan_

**Owen Milligan:** _I'm already in hell, I hear your shit 24/7_

**AN: Seems to me that Owen now had Luke's comeback/burn ability as of the last tweet. I hope y'all know that Owen and Becky somehow will get back together. I hit 1000 words well over total.**


	7. AN

So this is not a chapter but I'm stuck. Please any ideas? I will delete this note tomorrow. Thank you readers


End file.
